


Beside U

by ShrimpWithGlasses



Series: The All About Luv Project [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wonho deserves all the love in the world and more, also short seventeen and kang daniel references cause its the finale, can read this as romantic or platonic idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpWithGlasses/pseuds/ShrimpWithGlasses
Summary: No Matter Where You Are Tonight, Imma Make Sure I End Up Beside You
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Everyone, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Monsta X Ensemble
Series: The All About Luv Project [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Beside U

A story of 6 friends, Hyunwoo, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun. These six have known each other for the longest time now that it was almost like they were family. No one had ever seen a bond so strong like theirs. And because of that, they awoke to marks on their wrists.

  
“Ok, I’m not the only one seeing these, right?” Jooheon asks, holding out his wrist. The rest of the group gather around and hold out their own. They observe the markings closely. “It’s just a bunch of X’s. The heck’s that supposed to mean?” Kihyun questions. The only logical way to go about this was to look online about it. They searched the web, page after page and were getting nowhere as time went by. 

  
“Wait, I got something.” Hyungwon called the group to where he was seated. “It says here that this kind of marking had only been seen a handful of times and would only appear on people that have shown great amounts of love and care towards others, specifically those closest to them.” They stare blankly. “So, what, it’s some weird version of a friendship bracelet?” Minhyuk added. 

  
“Well. I guess so.” They look down at their wrists. “It also says that those with the mark are bound together, so theory suggests those who have it were bound in a past life.” They all looked at each other. “But wait, if there’s only 6 of us…” Changkyun held up his wrist. “They why are there 7 markings?” They all took another look at their wrists and sure enough, there were 7. “So, there’s someone out there that we’re missing.” Hyunwoo mutters

  
The 6 of them didn’t know what to do then. They felt wrong, knowing someone was out there all alone when they were meant to be together. But they had no idea who or where to start looking. They figured to look out for anyone with the same markings. But after meeting with all sorts of people, even a group of 13 whom they had hope for, no one seemed to have what they were looking for. And so, the days went on, and they gradually started losing hope, barely even checking for the marks.

  
\----

  
“I’m telling you guys, Mingyu is out to get me. I should literally call the police.” Kihyun was already disgruntled as they made their way to meet with that group of 13 guy, they now called friends. “Please don’t, Kihyun. It was hard enough to explain to Seungcheol why Jooheon and Soonyoung were in holding last time.” Jooheon gasped, offendedly. “Hey, they were asking for it. Not our fault that they couldn’t handle the burn.” They all laughed, recalling the memories. 

  
Lost in laughter, Hyunwoo, who was leading upfront, bumped into someone. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” He was quick to apologize as the other man recollected himself. “Oh, no worries! I was pretty distracted myself. Thank you!” The man smiled and bowed before walking past them. Before the group continued walking, Hyunwoo felt a sting on his arm. When he checked, there was nothing but the markings on his arm they had long forgotten about.

  
He turned back to see if everyone else had felt the same thing. They all held their wrists and nodded. “You don’t think he was…” Minhyuk turned back in the direction the man walked to. They all ran to find him again, but he was already out of sight. “Quick, does anyone remember what he looked like?” Changkyun urged. They all looked at each other, hopeless. “What do we do now?” Hyunwoo sighed. “We know he’s here. He’s not far, we’ll find him again.”

  
Thus, the search began anew.

  
\----

  
Hyunwoo noticed how big the guys’ build was, so he speculated he must go to the gym _“I don’t think I’ve seen him at the one I go to before…”_ He arrived at his gym and proceeded to the locker rooms to set down his stuff. _“I suppose I could take a look at other gyms when I’m done.”_ As he went to fill his water bottle, he bumped into another person about to do the same. “Oh, hey, you’re the guy from the other day!” Hyunwoo looked up and met eyes with the man in front of him. “That was easy.” He whispered. “Hmm?”

  
“Ah, I mean, it’s breezy, in here. The AC must be in full blast today…” The man laughed. “I guess so. It’s my first day here, so I wouldn’t know.” He held out his hand. “My name’s Hoseok. Nice to formally meet you!” Hyunwoo took his hand. “Hyunwoo. And likewise.” They filled their bottles and headed out to the floor. Hyunwoo noticed that Hoseok was following him and turned around, making him jump. “Oh, sorry, it’s just, I am new here and I wanted to ask if you could help me today. If it’s not too much trouble…”

  
Hyunwoo gladly took him up on that and helped him around. They began warmups and Hoseok was looking around like he was searching for someone. “You looking for somebody?” Hyunwoo asks. Hoseok turns in embarrassment. “Ah, not really. I was just wondering if your friends were here?” Hyunwoo laughed. “The day those 5 come to the gym will be a day to behold, I tell you. Changkyun says breathing is enough workout for him.” Hoseok laughs. 

  
“So, what brings you to this gym? I haven’t seen you before today.” Hoseok finishes his stretching. “Well, I just moved to this city and this place was recommended to me by my trainer from the gym I used to go to. He says he trained over here for a bit and that quite a lot of people from here were _very_ well built. And seeing you, I can believe it.” Hyunwoo was a bit flustered at that comment. “Well, speak for yourself. I’m almost nothing compared to you!”

  
“This?” Hoseok flexed. “Please, you should’ve seen me when I first started.” He pulled out his phone and showed him an old picture of himself. “No way, that’s you?” Hyunwoo questioned. Hoseok nodded and put his phone away. “Yep. But thanks to that little guy, I was determined enough to work my way here!” Hyunwoo applauded. “It’s funny, though. I just remembered at my old gym there was someone who greeted my chest first before me.” Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow. “It was cute, though. So I didn’t really mind.” 

  
“You are quite something.” Hyunwoo smiled to himself. Suddenly, the pain on his wrist was back. He hissed in pain as he gripped his wrist. “Are you ok?” Hoseok came over to check on him. “No, I’m alright. A little wrist pain is all. Must’ve worked out too hard.” Hyunwoo, remembering to check the wrists, glanced t Hoseok’s. _They were covered by his sweatbands._ Hyunwoo gave a small sigh as Hoseok helped him up. “Hey, how about we grab some lunch?”

  
Hoseok took him to get some food. “If there’s anything I like better than working out, it’s definitely eating some great food!” Hyunwoo smiled. “That makes two of us.” After eating and saying goodbye, Hyunwoo reported back to the other 5 what happened. 

  
“His name’s Hoseok.”

  
\----

  
Minhyuk knew finding more about Hoseok was top priority, but, one of his favorite idol’s was releasing her own merch today and he was not gonna miss his chance to snatch one up. He made his way to the TwoTuckGom store, where the special event was taking place, and was shocked to see a long line ahead of him. He quietly placed himself in line and tapped the shoulder of the person in front. “Is this the line for Dior’s Whale Line release?” 

  
With a nod signifying a yes, he sulked back in his place in line. **“If I miss out on getting Dior’s new stuff, I’m murdering all of you.”** He messaged in his group chat. ** _“Not my fault you overslept.”_ **Kihyun responded. **“Oh, just wait till I get my hands on you, Ki.”** He angrily messaged back and forth while the line moved up slowly.

  
He checked the time and already 30 minutes had passed. From where he was when he got here, he was almost halfway to the entrance now. _“Oh god, please let me get this, I ask for nothing more.”_ As another 15 minutes passed, a staff member came out. “Hello everyone, due to unprecedented amount of people, we have sadly run out of stock. We apologize for the inconvenience.” As the rest of the line groaned in disappointment, Minhyuk was on the verge of tears.

  
_“My sweet Dior, I have failed you.”_ Knowing if he’d gone how now Kihyun would mess with him, he decided to shop around and buy himself another Minggom to ease his sadness. As he walked around, he sighed seeing them put away empty whale boxes. Amidst his sadness, he bumped into someone. “Oh, sorry. I can’t see well though my tears.” He joked. “Oh no, why are you sad?” Minhyuk looked up to see Hoseok right in front of him. 

  
“Ah. You’re one of Hyunwoo’s friends!” Minhyuk only stared as he couldn’t believe he found him here of all places. “Ah, yes. My name’s Minhyuk.” He slightly bowed. “I’m Hoseok.” As Minhyuk stood back up, he noticed the whale in Hoseok’s arm. “NO WAY, YOU WERE ABLE TO GET DIORS WHALE?!” Hoseok looked in surprise. “Oh, yes. I was the last one in fact.” Minhyuk pouted again, clinging his Minggom. “Lucky. I was looking forward to getting it, but I woke up late and missed it.”

He felt himself about to tear up in frustration again. Hoseok took one of the whales’ fin and wiped Minhyuk’s cheek. “Don’t be upset, I’ll be with you!” He voiced weirdly. Minhyuk laughed. “But no, really. Take him.” Hoseok handed him the whale plush and other goodies he received. “What! No, Hyung, I couldn’t.” Hoseok smiled. “No worries. It’ll make me happy of this little guy is able to make you happy.” Minhyuk wiped his tears away. “Hyung, seriously. Are you sure? I feel awful taking it from you.” Hoseok thought to himself until he spotted a Bebegom on the shelf.

  
“Then, buy me this in exchange.” He handed Bebegom to Minhyuk, who agreed without hesitation. “I didn’t expect you to be into Monsta X, Hyung.” Hoseok chuckled. “You kidding, those girls are so talented, how could I not?” After buying him his Bebegom, they parted ways. _“He was in long sleeves, dang”_ Minhyuk, who’d been ignoring the pain in his wrist till now, updated the group. 

  
“He likes Monsta X.”

  
\----

  
Kihyun hadn’t been _too_ desperate to find Hoseok. Not that he didn’t want to meet him, but compared to Kihyun, Hoseok was pretty intimidating. To pass the time looking for him, and to keep himself busy, he decided to take to the streets and do some photography. A hobby he had just picked up. He headed to the Han River, a perfect spot to take pictures, and started observing.

He took as basic of pictures as you’d expect. People walking, the scenery, the river, an occasional dog running around. Same old stuff. “How on earth did Hyung and Minhyuk find him so easily?” He felt himself getting hungry but decided to wait a few more minutes till there was less people around to eat some ramen. As he snapped a few more pictures, something peculiar caught his eye.

Walking his way was a familiar figure with now standout orange hair compared to the black he’d last seen him in. Instinctively, he snapped a photo. He looked back up from his camera to see that he’d notice him. The orange haired guy came running over. “Hey! Sorry, but you’re one of Minhyuk’s friends, right?” Kihyun was still enamored by the color. “Oh, yes. The name’s Kihyun. A pleasure.” He smiled. “I’m Hoseok!” They shook hands. 

  
“If you don’t mind, may I see the picture you took of me?” Kihyun went red. “Oh, you saw me. Sorry, sure no problem.” He showed him the picture. “Wow, this looks amazing! You’re pretty good at that.” Kihyun smiled. “Really? I started a couple weeks ago, and I’ve been practicing as much as I can.” Suddenly, Kihyun’s stomach interrupted the conversation with its grumbling. “Hungry? I’m about to get some ramen, wanna come with?” Kihyun sighed. “You read my mind.”

  
They head to the ramen machine in the park nearby. As Kihyun prepared his, he noticed Hoseok having a bit of a struggle. “You ok?” Hoseok held his ramen. “I think so? I have a hard time putting in the right amount of water, so it always comes out tasting weird.” He pouted. Kihyun giggled. “Here, let me help.” Hoseok stood behind Kihyun as he prepared both their ramen. Once they were made, they sat down and began eating.

  
Kihyun jumped at the sound of Hoseok’s hum. “This is so good!” He ate his ramen quickly. “It’s just regular ramen, Hyung.” Hoseok swallowed his last bit. “Yeah, but when I make it, it never turns out this good.” Kihyun rubbed his neck in embarrassment. “I cook things way better than ramen.” Hoseok practically jumped out of his seat. “AND you cook! It must taste even more amazing! Is there anything you can’t do?” Kihyun got a kick out of that complement.

  
“So what’s with the hair?” Kihyun finally asks. “You auditioning to be an idol or something?” Hoseok looked up at his hair. “Oh this? I guess I just wanted to try it out. But a lot of people have asked for my picture when I go out.” They both laugh as they wave goodbye to each other for the night. Kihyun glanced at his wrist, which was also hurting, and it wasn’t from a burn like he thought. _“Missed the chance to check this time.”_ He updated the group.

  
“He’s a huge foodie.”

  
\----

  
Hyungwon took this time to walk around and clear his head. He wasn’t worried or stressed about much, but it’s good to take care of yourself once in a while. As he walked down streets and sidewalks, he kept an eye out for someone with orange hair, as shown by Kihyun. **“How on earth have 3 of you met him, yet we still don’t know if he has a mark?”** Silence. **“Did you even ask for his number?”** Silence says a thousand words.

  
Hyungwon figured this would happen, so he made it his goal to finally get his number if he met him. And the chances of that are pretty high. Wandering the streets, it eventually became nighttime, and he found himself at a night festival of all places. “Welp, this is certainly _not_ where I planned to be.” He wandered around in search of a spot he could rest at, since he’d clearly walked for a while today.

  
He found some steps to rest on, leaned his head against the wall, and quickly fell asleep. It had only been a couple minutes, but he was woken up by the sudden pain in his wrist. As he jumped awake, he heard a yelp. There, on the ground in front of him, was Hoseok. “Oh god, are you ok?” He quickly helped him up and dusted him off. “I’m ok. You startled me there, I thought I just came across a dead body.” He laughed. Hoseok finally looked at the figure helping. “Ah, Kihyun’s friend! I am bumping into you lot a lot lately.”

  
“Hyungwon. The name’s Hyungwon.” He offered his hand. “Hoseok, but I guess you probably already knew that.” Hyungwon noticed a flyer by Hoseoks feet. “Ah, is this yours?” He picked it up and handed it back to him. “Ah, right. I was just walking when I stumbled into this festival. They gave me a flyer and I’ve just been wandering around for a bit until I noticed you.” Hyungwon laughed. It wasn’t the first time he was mistaken for a dead body.

  
“Would you mind accompanying me? You seem to have better knowledge of this place than I do.” Hoseok pleaded. “Sure. I’m in no rush to get home.” The two made their way through the festival. They stopped at a portrait station, where they were drawn together. Hoseok couldn’t stop laughing when he noticed the artist drew Hyungwons neck a bit too long. “Ha ha, very funny…” Hyungwon playfully pushed him, but he hissed in pain. “Sorry, did that hurt?” Hoseok shook his head. “No, it’s ok. I must’ve twisted my wrist when I fell earlier. Let’s continue.”

  
They stopped at some claw machines, where Hyungwon was more than unsuccessful in winning a prize. “Oh yeah, then how about you try?” He boomed after Hoseok teased him yet again. “Sure. How about…over here!” He led them to a shooting game. “Please, this is even harder than claw machines, y’know?” Hyungwon teased. But just like that, Hoseok won them a prize. A little animal headband. “Wow…” Hoseok put another one on his head. “Now we match!” He smiled. 

  
As they ate at the end of the night, Hoseok thanked him. “For what?” Hyungwon asked. “Well, I’ve been pretty nervous since moving here, but hanging out with you made me feel so much better.” Hyungwons heart felt like it was punched. They said goodbye, but as soon as they parted Hyungwon remembered his task. _“Oh fuck, the marks! His number!”_ He turned around but Hoseok was already out of sight. He begrudgingly updated the group.

  
“He’s funny and sweet.”

  
\----

  
Jooheon was just excited he’d have another Hyung to play with. Today, before he’d head out on his day of searching, he decided to go to his favorite sweets shop. He can’t search on a missing stomach, plus he needed the extra energy. After ordering his favorite cake and sitting down he took a picture and sent it to the group chat. **_“You’re supposed to be looking for Hoseok-Hyung, not a new place to eat cake!”_ **Minhyuk responded. 

  
Jooheon rolled his eyes and texted back furiously as the shop bell rang. He put his phone down and finally started to eat. As he looked around the café, he recognized a familiar pain and a head of orange. _“Hoseok-Hyung!”_ Thanks to that picture Kihyun took, we all had a clear view of how he looked. He jumped from his seat, “Hoseok-Hyung!” He waved over to a visibly confused Hoseok, who after seeing him, turned into a smile. 

  
“Another one of Hyungwons friends! And you actually know who I am, too.” Jooheon puffed out his chest. “I’m Jooheon. Between you and me. I’m the coolest one out of the group.” Hoseok laughed. “I can see that.” Jooheon gestured him to take the seat opposite from him, which he did so. “What brings you here?” Hoseok asked. “I needed to refill my energy before I started looking for you…THERE! Monsta X’s Are You There? album. It’s the one I'm missing…” _Nice save, Jooheon._

  
“Oh, well, if I find one, I’ll text you! Here’s my number!” He handed over his phone to Jooheon. _“Yes. I knew I could do it!”_ Jooheon screamed on the inside. As he registered Hoseoks number, his order came. As Hoseok took them and sat them down, his arm twitched and he hissed in pain. “Hyung! Are you alright?” He put his phone down and reached for Hoseok. “I’m fine, I just sprained my wrist the other day. Guess it still hurts, but no need to worry about me…Honey?” They both paused as Hoseok looked at his phone.

  
“Oh, that! You didn’t see that, it was just…ugh, the other Hyungs call me Honey, so I guess it was just muscle memory to write my name like that…” Hoseok giggled. “It’s not funny! The Hyungs treat me like a baby, and it’s embarrassing!” He pouted in his seat. “Aww, but it’s really cute!” Jooheon reached for Hoseoks phone. “LET ME CHANGE IT!” “NO WAY IM KEEPING IT, HONEY BABY!” Knowing he couldn’t defeat Hoseok, Jooheon sat back in his seat and stuffed his face with cake.

  
He noticed shortly after that Hoseok was staring at him. “What?” He said, mouth full of cake. “Your cheeks look even squishier when you fill them up with food.” Jooheon immediately swallowed. “My cheeks are not squishy!” Hoseok smiled and raised his finger to Jooheon’s cheek. “Boop.” And poked his dimples. “Hyung!” Jooheon whined. Hoseok laughed back in his seat. “Sorry, sorry, you’re just really cute!”

  
After Hoseok payed for both their meals, much to Jooheon’s disagreement, they say their goodbyes. “See you around, Honey!” Jooheon turns around. “Hyung!” But Hoseok was already far away. He updated the group. **_“WHAT. YOU GOT HIS NUMBER?”_ **Jooheon was filled with pride. **“Yes I did, and as payment, you can’t call me Honey anymore!” _“Uh, no, we’re still calling you Honey.”_ **He groaned. **“And one more thing…”** He hesitated before writing the next sentence.

  
“He’s super cute.”

  
\----

  
Now that they know Hoseok’s number, it was a matter of finding out if he had marks or not. But between the other 5 Hyungs, none of them really were able to check. And it wasn’t exactly something they could just call him about. _Hey, Hyung, just wanted to ask if you had these mysterious X’s on your wrist that mean you are bound to us. He’d think we’re crazy_ , Changkyun thought. It was now Changkyun’s mission to figure out if Hoseok had the marks or not, so Jooheon texted him to meet at the music shop they frequented.

  
Changkyun, of course, was going alone, as he walked up to the shop. Inside, Hoseok was already waiting. “Hyung.” Hoseok stood up and they greeted each other. “Oh, I don’t think I’ve met you yet. You are…” “Changkyun.” They made their way upstairs to the music level and began to browse. “What happened to your Hyungs? By the sound of Honey’s text, it seemed like you would all be here.” Changkyun sighed. “Sick. So sick. Very tragic.” Wonho only nodded in response. They were then both drawn to Monsta X’s music.

  
“Ah, right. They did tell me you liked them. Can I ask why?” Hoseoks attitude became calm. “Well, their music is fantastic, of course. And each of the girls are very talented in their own way, but I suppose it’s because I relate to Wonhee’s story that I like them so much.” If Changkyun remembered correctly, Wonhee’s story was that of someone dedicated to what they loved. She trained hard to become who she is today, and is always humble and grateful to those who support her and helped her become part of Monsta X.

  
“She’s really inspirational to me. Kihyun asked me the other day if I was trying to be an idol with my hair. And honestly, he wasn’t wrong. I wanted to feel confident like they do. I want to make a name for myself, which is why I moved here in the first place.” Changkyun understood Hoseoks passion completely. “So with that, I assume you take vocal lessons?” Hoseok realizes how serious the mood is. “Ah, yeah. Sorry, I didn’t mean to tell you all that…” He laughed nervously. “Don’t be, I feel the same way. Follow me.”

  
As Changkyun led Hoseok behind, he texted a message to his Hyungs. They arrive at a tall building and Hoseok stared in awe. They made their way up to a floor that was clearly different than the others. He led him inside a room and flipped the lights on. “Welcome to my studio.” Hoseok turned back in surprise. “Your studio? You’re an artist?” Changkyun shrugged as they took a seat. “Not professionally, but I dabble in songwriting.” Hoseok was clearly in awe as Changkyun set up his computer. “You said you like Monsta X, right.” Hoseok nodded. “Check this out.” 

  
He played their song Beside U, a track that most people wouldn’t know he had a hand in writing. “This is a secret, but I _may_ have helped bring this song to life.” Hoseok lit up. “No way!” They sat and listened for a while, and soon enough, Hoseok began to sing. Changkyun sat and listened to his voice, and it was clear just how hard he worked. And he was more than impressed by it. The song finished, and Changkyun applauded. Hoseok shrugged shyly. “I’m not as good as an idol yet, but I think I’m getting there.” Changkyun smiled. “Well, when you do get there, don’t forget me, yeah?”

  
They begin to laugh until Hoseok hisses in pain again. Changkyun immediately stands up, but Hoseok gestures him to wait. “No, it’s ok. It’s just my wrist pain, don’t worry.” Hoseok shook out his wrist and noticed the pained expression on Changkyun’s face. “Changkyun?” Unable to bear the pain, he holds his wrist in pain. “Truth is, my wrist started to hurt, too.” Hoseok looked at him, worry painted all over his face. “Don’t worry, I’m used to it.” Collecting himself, he reached his hand out to Hoseok. “There’s one more place we need to go.” As Hoseok took his hand and lead the way, Changkyun updated the group.

  
“He’s passionate and dedicated. It's him.”

  
\----

  
Hoseok was now being led by Changkyun to an unknown location. But he was in no place to question it. Ever since he met this group of friends, his life had begun to change in a way he couldn’t begin to describe. It was odd enough to him to have met 1 or 2 in a row, but to have met all of them, even he knew something was up. Actually, he’s known since he first bumped into them that day. He just didn’t know what to do about it. He started having this pain in his wrist and didn’t know how to deal with what was there when he checked. 

  
As he and Changkyun arrived at a dorm, his mind went blank. He was afraid, but he didn’t know why. Maybe it was because the higher floor they went, the more the pain grew. They stand now in front of a door, and Hoseok was hesitant. He felt his hand squeeze between Changkyuns. “Trust me, Hyung.” He took a deep breath and went through the door. Once he stepped inside, he was met with all of them And the pain he had felt disappeared. Standing in front of them, he began to cry. As they comforted him, he shows his wrist; 7 X’s. 

  
“I started with only one. I didn’t know what it meant, so I ignored it at first. But when I met each of you, one by one, more began to appear.” The other 6 showed them their wrists to reveal their X’s. “I’m so glad I was meant to be with all of you. In these few days, you’ve meant so much to me. I’m glad to be beside you.” They all held each other, shedding tears of joy. "I'm so glad I followed whatever was calling me here, because it led me to find you." Hoseok was no longer alone. He was home.

  
Because as the universe had proven, they were always meant to be 7, together and forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Lee Hoseok aka Wonho. What luck that I began this series the day he was finally cleared of his charges and ending it the day OT7 was seen happily eating a meal together. This is a win for me and Monbebe all around the world. Thank you universe, and thank you all for reading! Thus I can finally say this project is FINISHED.


End file.
